


The Chemicals Between Us

by mcgarrygirl78



Series: The Story of Us [10]
Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-20
Updated: 2013-09-20
Packaged: 2017-12-27 02:37:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/973285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was attractive, young, and poised for DC greatness.  The look was familiar.  He’d probably bore the hell out of Erin in less than five years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Chemicals Between Us

** JUNE, 1986 **

“Hello there.” Erin opened her door and smiled. “Oh wow, you look very dapper.”

“Your bathrobe is quite lovely as well.”

“Get in here.”

She laughed as she pulled Mark into her Alexandria, Virginia apartment. He smiled, wrapping his arms around her. Their first kiss of the evening was soft and passionate.

“Are you wearing sexy lingerie under there?” he whispered, his lips still close to hers.

“Mmm hmm,” Erin nodded.

“Is that all you're wearing?”

“Mmm hmm. I didn’t want to put on my dress until it was time to go.” She slipped out of his arms. “Make yourself a drink. I shouldn’t be too long.”

“I think every woman in the history of womanhood has said that at one time or another. It’s patently false.”

“You're so funny. There's vodka, rum, and Southern Comfort. There might even be some Jim Beam over there too. I brought some team members home last week. They like the hard stuff.”

“Drinking on the job? Strauss, you fly in the face of all rules.”

“Actually it was more like working during my drinking time. This case is insane and the paper trail gets longer by the day. The problem is that some of it trails through Eastern Europe. You know we’re never going to get information from them.”

“We have embassies over there, for what they're worth.” Mark said. He was making a sloe comfortable screw at her mini-bar.

“They have more important things to handle than a thief.”

“International money laundering and fraud will make all the big media outlets. Find me one politician who doesn’t want his name or face in the paper. My brethren loves to play the hero.”

“Do you like to play the hero, Mr. Cramer?” Erin asked.

“Chicks dig it.”

“You better be joking.” She laughed and poked her head out of the bedroom.

“I am. Hey, I might be able to help you with some Eastern European connections if you need it.”

“Kirk is handling a lot of things from his end. Apparently he’s good friends with the U.S. Deputy Ambassador to Czechoslovakia. If anyone can break through this mess it’s him. I may have to go to Boston for a few days next week or the week after. 

“The field office there is where this all started. They still haven’t sent us the information on the original two cases. Headquarters is sending a team of three to handle it. I think Boston is trying to take the credit if it’s solved but that’s a long way off. Ow!”

“Schatzi?” Mark walked over and looked down the hall. “Are you alright?”

“The clasp of this necklace is Satan.” She replied.

“Come out here; I’ll help you.”

“I’ll be out in a minute.”

Erin looked at herself in the mirror again, double checking everything. She fluffed her hair, grabbed her clutch purse from the bed, and turned off the bedroom light. She had no idea why she was nervous as she walked down the hall. Erin had been to a million parties and had been to a handful on Mark’s arm. This was about more than nerves though.

“Oh wow.” Mark put his hand over his heart. People said they were breathless or speechless all the time but it was rarely true. Tonight it was true. “Erin…?”

“Do I look alright?” she couldn’t believe the apprehension in her voice. 

She knew she looked fabulous when she tried on and bought the dress at Nordstrom. It was a red sequined, sleeveless v-neck cocktail dress that brushed her knees. Erin paired it with red peep toe heels. She also wore the diamond evening watch that Mark bought her for her birthday. A necklace was in her hand.

“Amazing, you look amazing.” He cleared his throat. “Wow. Let me help you with the necklace.”

“Yes, we don’t want to be late.” She handed it to him. Erin turned around and held up her hair.

“This is quite lovely.” Mark looked at the white gold necklace. The pendant was a capital cursive E made from diamonds. Mark knew jewelry, it was one of the many things that his mother taught him. The diamonds were real.

“It was a gift when I graduated from the Academy.” She said, touching it when it was properly around her neck.

“From your parents?”

“No.” she shook her head.

“Oh,” he finished his drink, taking the gift bag from the couch. “It’s still lovely. Are you ready?”

“There's one thing I want to tell you before we go.” Erin took his hand. “There was a man, when I was in the Academy. He was an agent so nothing happened between us. I had feelings for him and I think he had feelings for me. We haven’t seen each other since graduation but he’ll be at the party tonight.”

“Are you worried about chemicals?” Mark asked.

“Honestly I'm not sure what to expect. I just didn’t want you walking into something like that blind.”

“That’s why I love you.” Mark kissed her lips. “Tonight isn’t about me, you, or the guy with the chemicals. It’s about Marjorie. Let’s go and celebrate with her.”

Erin smiled, slipping her hand in his. She took a deep breath and took his words to heart. No one had control over her but her. If he was there Erin would be cordial, introduce Mark, and keep walking. It was a party and there could be 150 people to mingle with. 

Marjorie Douglas was turning 40; her husband did it in style. He rented the Montpelier Room at the Madison Hotel. There would be dinner, dancing, and plenty of cocktails. After that Kirk planned ice cream, cake, and a champagne toast in his wife’s honor. That part was a surprise.

“Is he handsome?” Mark asked. He held the passenger door of his Beamer open.

“Who?” Erin asked.

“The guy with the chemicals?”

“He is handsome.” Erin nodded when her boyfriend got in the car. “I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable, Mark.”

“I don’t.” he shook his head. “I'm wearing my best suit and shoes. My tie cost too much money and so did my haircut. Not to mention that the most beautiful woman I've ever seen will be on my arm. I have to make sure not to glow more than the birthday girl.”

***

“Hi.”

He startled her. Erin was at the bar ordering drinks. Mark held court with a group of hoo-hahs from the DOJ so she left him to it. They were both having a good time but if Erin wanted to survive, another martini was in order.

“Good evening David.”

“You look amazing.” He flagged the bartender. “Glenfiddich please.”

The bartender nodded and put a glass tumbler on the bar.

“Thank you.” Erin said.

“You're wearing my necklace.”

Erin shivered when David Rossi gently pulled the pendant away from her and toyed with it. He put it back, his fingers brushing her collarbone as he did.

“I wear it a lot. It’s quite beautiful.”

“Did the boyfriend buy the watch?” he asked.

“I do have the ability to buy my own jewelry.”

“I know. I've heard good things about you in DC.” Dave picked up his scotch from the bar and left a five dollar tip. Erin didn’t touch her drinks. “It’s only been six months out of the Academy. Keep them talking, Agent Strauss.”

“That’s Special Agent.” She said.

“I always thought so. Do you like White Collar?”

“It keeps me busy, that’s for sure. I plan to do it for a few years and then see if there's an open spot in Cold Cases. That kind of work really intrigues me.”

“It can be interesting. You have a brilliant mind, Erin. I hope with your background and how well you performed in the Academy that you'll one day consider the BAU.”

“Trying to add a little eye candy to the boy’s club?” she raised an eyebrow as she smiled. Erin sipped her martini.

“While no one would ever deny your beauty, I'm speaking about your brain right now.”

“A lot of people don’t realize how sexy my brain is in a bikini. She looks fabulous.”

“I just bet she does.” Dave laughed. He ran his hand down her bare arm. “It’s really good to see you.”

Before Erin could respond, Mark walked over. She backed away from Dave even though they weren’t standing that close. Dave had a jovial look on his face, extending his hand. It was the boyfriend. 

He was so fresh and clean that he looked as if he were spit shined. He was attractive, young, and poised for DC greatness. The look was familiar. He’d probably bore the hell out of Erin in less than five years.

“Supervisory Special Agent Dave Rossi.” He said.

“I'm Mark Cramer.” Mark shook his hand. “Your reputation precedes you, Agent Rossi.”

“I swear to God that I've never met your sister.” Dave grinned as he held up his hands in defense.

Mark laughed, taking his Jack and Coke from the bar. He sipped it and was thankful the ice hadn’t watered it down.

“I’ll leave you two to your conversation.” Mark kissed Erin’s cheek. “When you're done I’d like to spin you around a few times on the dance floor.”

“Do you mind if I have that honor as well?” Dave asked.

“I don’t answer for my girlfriend, Agent Rossi.” Erin smiled at Mark when he said it. “If you’d like a dance you have to ask for one.”

“Thanks for the advice.”

“It was great to meet you.”

“I’ll be over soon.” Erin said.

“OK, enjoy yourself.”

Mark walked away, Dave watching him as he went. He turned back to Erin.

“He seems nice.”

“He's wonderful.” She said it and meant it. 

There was no need to try and impress Dave. Erin thought there would be but there wasn’t. The chemicals were there. She doubted that they would ever cease to be. Erin was in control though. It was the first time she felt truly comfortable in his presence.

“Will you dance with me and tell me all about him?” he asked.

“I’ll dance with you but Mark isn’t your business, David.”

“Shall we?”

“Come and find me later. I owe Mark my attention tonight; and Marjorie of course.”

“You shouldn’t be with a man because you feel you owe him.” Rossi said.

“You were doing so well…don’t ruin it.”

***

“Marjorie had just turned twenty when we met. I was nervously waiting to see the Director and she came to deliver paperwork to his office. All my nerves melted away as soon as I saw her. My goal in life became to get her to go on a date with me. 

“She turned me down five times in two weeks.” Kirk smiled as laughter filled the room. “I wasn’t going to be able to keep finding reasons to go to the Director’s office. So the flowers started after that. Three dozen later Marjorie finally called me. 

“She said she’d go out with me but I had to promise if it didn’t work out that I would go away. I crossed my heart. Ten months later, she married me. Every day since has been amazing in its own way.”

“Do you think that could be us someday?” Mark leaned to whisper in Erin’s ear.

They sat right next to the family table. Under the table Erin held his hand. Dave Rossi sat all the way across the room but she knew he was watching her.

“We've known each other for nine months.” She whispered back. “You're gonna have to speed it up.”

“At least I didn’t have to ask you out five times. Even though you didn’t say so immediately, I think you were smitten with me.”

“Damn, you caught me.” She smiled at him.

“Dave Rossi seems nice.” Mark said.

The speech was over, the champagne drank. Servers came to the tables with cake and ice cream. Erin thought a glass of Riesling would go perfectly with dessert. She ordered one from a passing server.

“If you like brilliant and pompous then he's your man.”

“I happen to find that kind of thing sexy.”

She laughed, leaning to kiss his lips. Mark caressed her face.

“I knew that about you.” Erin said.

“A compliment or…?”

“Mmm,” she kissed him again.

“Did he have his dance?” Mark asked.

“I guess I'm going to have to do that before we leave. I told him that I would dance with you first and find him later. Is it later already?”

“I think it might be.” He nodded.

“Why are you taking this so well?” she asked.

“What?”

“The chemicals I might have with another man?”

“You're my girlfriend, Erin, not Dave Rossi’s.” Mark replied. “I'm sure there's a good reason for that. I love you and don’t want that kind of animosity or mistrust slipping into our relationship.”

“So you're faking it till you make it?”

“Yeah, pretty much.” He grinned. “I think it’s a worthy cause.”

“Me too. I guess I should get this over with.”

“It’s a party…have fun.”

Erin nodded. She kissed his cheek, got up from the table, and went over to Rossi’s. Mark saw the way Dave’s body language changed as she approached. Erin seemed nervous but willing. Out on the dance floor, Mark watched them sway to the music. 

They went from a slow song to a fast one and back to a slow one. The way they moved together showed familiarity and affection. Mark noticed that Erin didn’t hold or touch Dave as she would him when they danced. There was a certain deliberation in her moves; a real effort to make sure that she didn’t. He appreciated that.

“He's watching us.” Dave lowered his voice and spoke in her ear.

“Of course he is. Mark’s my boyfriend and I'm dancing with another man.”

“I'm not just any man either. Word on the street is that I'm handsome, cultured, and a prime catch.”

“How’s your wife doing?” Erin asked. Dave was separated when she was in the Academy. She still counted that as married.

“I would say pretty well. She got the beach house in Portofino and a very fine monetary settlement.”

“Alimony?”

“Over my dead body. I'm a free agent once more.”

“Women of the world rejoice.” She smirked.

“It looks as if you might be taken.”

Kirk walked over, tapping Dave on his shoulder.

“Do you mind if I cut in?” he asked.

The agent conceded even though he didn’t want to. He was rarely able to see or talk to Erin, they worked in two different parts of the FBI. Dave hated going to Headquarters anyway so couldn’t even make up excuses to see her. He knew that Erin occasionally came to Quantico to see Kirk; he ran the Academy now. Stalking probably wasn’t his best plan but he’d make it his business to be there the next time she was. Dave held Erin’s hand to his lips before walking away.

“I got your SOS.” Kirk took her hand and wrapped one arm around her waist.

“I'm fine, really. I hope you didn’t leave Marjorie to rescue me.”

“She's the center of attention and she deserves every bit of it. Are you sure you're OK?”

“Yes.” Erin nodded. “David has been nothing but cordial.”

“There's something about you two.” Kirk said.

“I really hope not.”

“He's a good friend of mine…”

“I sense a but coming.” Erin smiled.

“Mark is a good man. I think you two make a good match.”

“Anything else, Dad?”

“I'm not going to give you a lecture, I promise.”

“I know Mark is a good man. He's great and we’re doing well.”

“He loves you.”

“Yes.” Erin nodded.

“You love him?” Kirk asked.

“I do. I tried not to, and don’t even ask me about that, but I do. If he hurts me will you kill him?”

“There are so many places in the state of Virginia to hide a body. No one will ever find him.” Kirk replied.

“Thank you.” Erin hugged him.

“Anytime.” Kirk pulled away from her. “There's still a little party left. Go and have a good time with him.”

***


End file.
